There are two objectives to the research: 1) To develop a general theory for the interfacial behavior of biomaterials, and 2) to use the theory for solving a variety of clinically relevant biomaterials problems. Our thesis is that the biomaterials interface is dynamic, e.g., a material can alter the physiological environment and visa-versa. Time dependent interactions of metabolites (polypeptides, lipids, mucopolysaccharides, enzymes, etc.) with specially designed glass, ceramic, metal, and polymer surface will be studied systematically with new surface analysis tools to develop a theory of dynamic interactions. The interfacial characteristics studied will be selected to satisfy the needs of 13 applied science projects that are clinically important. The projects include problems involving material interfaces with hard tissue (orthopedic prostheses fixation, mandibular ridge augmentation); soft tissue (artificial corneas, opthalmic materials); combined hard and soft tissue (tracheal and middle ear protheses); tissues with electrical interactions (electrodes for auditory and analgesia stimulation; fluid (neural and urological shunts, urolithiasis, delayed time release antibiotics); and metabolite (selective serum adsorption and hyperlipidemia detection). Tissue culture studies will help couple the basic science materials-metabolite results to the applied science goals. Negative materials-cell interactions will be used to design materials surfaces for selective malignant cell attack.